


Lifespan

by StsFish



Series: 冰尘光中文翻译 [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Children, M/M, Retcon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 托尔问：“你难道不想知道为什么我的兄弟直到孩子八个月大才来找你问孩子的名字吗？”“他是个混蛋？”托尼提供了一个参考答案。托尔笑了，“是这样，”他承认，“但还有其他原因，起码这次是。”





	Lifespan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lifespan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423407) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> 公平警告: 本篇没有延续上篇的风格。如果快乐温馨的结局是必然的，考虑这一部分可能。或者说AU。
> 
> 翻译：304  
> 校对：159 389

“你知道他在哪。”

 

托尔从打开的冰箱门前抬起头，确认托尼·斯塔克是在和他说话。他的目光越过敞开的门看向托尼，虽然他很清楚钢铁之人到底在问什么，但是他表面上只是装傻歪头。

 

“你的兄弟。你能通过奥丁的隐形束缚联系到他——他套在洛基脖子上的那个狗项圈，你知道他会去哪看我们的儿子。”

 

托尔短暂闭了闭眼，放弃继续寻找冰冷、浓郁的干酪和泡菜。他叹气，关上了冰箱门。

 

托尼继续说着，“我知道你可能发誓要保守秘密——但是——”

 

“我没有发誓保密，斯塔克。但决定是否告知你是我兄弟的权利。”

 

“这正是我想谈的。”做了一个手势之后，托尼走到开阔厨房中间的桌台边，坐在一个凳子上。托尔仔细地看了他一会儿，转过身靠在柜台的另一边，把胳膊肘放在上面，再次与托尼的眼神相遇。

 

这次，托尔做了个手势： _继续_ 。

 

“已经一个月了。他来了，他...嗯——他的法术还是那么好，然后他就消失了，消失了好几天。他没挑事，他甚至都没和克林特打架。或者为那件事和你打架。他就这么……离开。”

 

“去看孩子，”托尔补充道。

 

“不管他把孩子留在哪，他都没有一点把他带到这里来——或者带我去见他的想法。”Tony说完了。

 

“不是。”

 

“为什么？”

 

托尔闭上眼睛——疲倦地用一只手掌在脸上搓揉。他抬头回看斯塔克，用手托着下巴。

 

“你难道没想过为什么我的兄弟一直没来找你问孩子的名字吗，直到他——弗莱——差不多八个月大？”

 

“因为他是个混蛋？”

 

托尔笑了，“是这样，”他承认，“但还有其他原因，起码这次是。”

 

托尼用手指做出一个不耐烦的手势。“好吧——指点我，大个子。”

 

“我兄弟的其他孩子——”托尔忧心忡忡地抬起头来，“你知道他的其他孩子，是吧？”

 

“是的——阅读得知，不管怎样，不是从洛基那知道的。即使关乎我的小命，他也不会告诉我他妈的一个字。感谢埃迪斯·汉密尔顿。” 托尼脸上露出的微笑让托尔感到有点困惑。

 

“洛基的其他孩子是不朽者的后代，你明白吗？”

 

“嗯，是的，不过——有些是——有些一定是编造的，不是吗？一匹马？一条...该死的蛇？”

 

托尔发出恼火的声音。“是的，阿斯加德的事物有所不同。”

 

托尼笑了。“这肯定对你们时代的保守描述。” 他看着托尔，沉默了很长时间。“那么——蛇，马，偶尔人形出现的孩子。都是不朽的。”

 

“是的。他们都由不死之身所孕育。”

 

托尼眨了眨眼，清醒过来。“我的孩子...不同。”

 

托尔露出小小的，同情的微笑。“是的。”

 

托尔停顿了一下，托尼慢慢地呼气，沉思着。

 

“他怎么知道的？”

 

“他知道。尽管有他约顿血脉遗传的迹象，弗莱·斯塔克森近乎正常地长大——类似于凡人。类似于你。”

 

“‘近乎’？”

 

“没那么快。但够快了。就像人类一样。...几乎和人类一样。”

 

“那么——”

 

“那么，洛基是有了一个凡人的孩子。不管怎样，差不多是凡人。现在还不清楚弗莱能活多久，但他的寿命可能不会比你长很多，而且他会像凡人一样脆弱，会受伤。比我们脆弱得多。”

 

托尼的脸绷得很紧。过了一会他再次开口，但只说了个“哦”字。

 

“不管故事里说了什么——无论我父亲想让别人相信什么——我的兄弟都深爱他的孩子。他爱他们，每一个孩子。”

 

托尼重复，“哦。”

 

“你问为什么他花了8个月的时间才来见你——为孩子命名弗莱。因为他花了相当长时间才了解这个男孩的本质，然后决定把他留下来。”

 

“...哦。托尼因为自己的一时语塞而畏缩。他从大理石台面上捡起一把丢弃的勺子，把它叮当扔进了水槽里。

 

托尔在柜台的边缘上交叉双臂，朝窗外看去。

 

最终，斯塔克又开口。“他生气了吗？他...他是伤心了吗？”

 

“他...认命了。毕竟，你也是凡人。如果一切顺利的话，你余生可以帮助抚养你的儿子长大，弗莱最终会有自己的孩子——洛基可能会一直活着看到他凡人后代的繁衍生息。”

 

“那是...是的。我想我...我只是假设，”他停顿了一下，“我们——他让我...抱歉把这漂亮的画面放进你的脑子，但是…我们有可能会有两个。我想。”

 

托尔翻了个白眼。“我一直都知道我兄弟在哪，托尼——你们的夜间活动不会震撼到我。”他思索了一会，忽略了Tony对“夜间活动”范畴半心半意的反对。“他现在对后果很平静。我想他同意给他的儿子用另一个阿萨的名字命名是为了——好吧，也许是为了好运。一个与真正的不死之身弗雷（Freyr）几乎相同的名字……通常情况下，是不可能的。”

 

“通常情况下，哈？...不，我想不会。事情在几十万年后可能会变得复杂。”

 

托尔哼了一声。“确实。”他瞥了托尼身后一眼，一个人影刚刚出现在门口。

 

托尼继续说着，丝毫没有察觉。“那么，托尔——他会让我见他吗？”

 

托尔没有把他的眼睛从另一个人身上移开。“是的，我敢肯定。”

 

“什么时候？”

 

托尔向托尼身后点了点头。“也许，现在。”

 

Tony转过身来，看到了Thor早就注意到的——他高大，深色头发的兄弟，双手温柔地托着襁褓中扭动的孩子让他趴在肩膀上紧贴自己。

 

当托尔离开柜台走向厨房另一边的门时，他听到托尼问：“你怎么——”

 

“‘项圈’是双向的。当我哥哥提起我的时候——你们中庭人怎么说？让我的耳朵都烧起来了。”

 

托尼哼了一声。“发烫。耳朵发烫。”

 

“是的。”

 

托尔转身看着他的兄弟，慢慢地准备逃跑。

 

“他告诉你了。”洛基指责地瞥了一眼托尔逃避的样子。

 

“是的。” 托尼慢慢地、小心翼翼地接近托尔的兄弟，就好像是在接近一个野生动物，“我...我很抱歉。”

 

Loki的反问很尖刻。“为什么？”

 

“因为——因为他不是你想要的。”

 

“你想得太多了，斯塔克。”

 

就在托尔离开房间前，他看到洛基抱起趴在肩膀上的孩子，把婴儿的小身子环在他的臂弯间，然后把他——递给——交给托尼。“他就是我想要的。”托尼伸手触碰婴儿，“他是我的孩子...也是你的。”

 

于是，托尔留给他们独处的机会。


End file.
